Siete Dias
by lenaya-chan
Summary: De como en siete dias tu vida puede cambiar para siempre.Lo se..malisimo sumary...es lo que hay, la historia es mejor. Reviews plis!OroxAnko.


**He aquí un nuevo fic sobre esta pareja que le agrada a algunos y les desepera a la mayoria (XD) , lo único que puedo decir es que por favor dejen reviews, aunque sean amenazas o tomatazos...todo se acepta!! T.T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Siete Dias**_

El la había llevado a ese lugar.

Aquel bosque que tantos recuerdos le traía, ambos lo conocían como la palma de su mano después de haberlo recorrido tantas veces, no por nada ambos eran ninjas de Konoha, o por lo menos ella aun lo era.

Podía ver su espalda un par de árboles mas delante de ella, esa espalda a la cual ella siguió durante tanto tiempo, se sintió extraña al verse nuevamente tras él como si fueran a una simple misión mas, sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no era así, aunque iba tras el, el motivo era totalmente distinto.

-venganza- susurró

Hacia siete días que había sucedido.

_Alguien la había estado siguiendo, siempre desde lejos, sin que ella lo alcanzara a reconocer; en un principio esto la molestó, y mucho. Anduvo huraña durante los siguientes dos días en los que lo único que intentaba era descubrir quien era el que la estaba siguiendo, sin obtener ningún resultado, y para el mayor enojo de ella, esta persona entraba a su casa cuando ella salía a misiones, se dio cuenta inmediatamente al sentir un aroma desconocido cuando regresaba a su casa; y pese a todo algo le decía que no debía contarle a nadie sobre eso._

-¿Por qué habré sido tan tonta?- se pregunto desesperada, mientras seguía al fugitivo por el bosque, sabia que era su culpa que hubiera sucedido esto.

_Pasados tres días ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquel hombre, de vez en cuando se sorprendía al soñar despierta con la apariencia de su "admirador", mientras paseaba por su casa oliendo el aroma que este dejaba, le parecía extrañamente familiar; le gustaba aquel juego del escondite, en donde ella era la eterna depredadora y el la presa temerosa escondida entre la sombras._

-Maldición- como podía haber sido engañada de esa forma, ella una jounin, se suponía que la habían entrenado para estar preparada para todo... menos esto.

_En el cuarto día un temporal calló sobre Konoha, el viento silbaba y se colaba a través de los huecos de las casas, la lluvia caía fuertemente dejando empapados a los aldeanos que se habían quedado rezagados y que buscaban refugio de la lluvia; pero su acompañante seguía allí fuera, cerca de la ventana, fiel a no abandonarla, ella, apiadada buscó algo que le pudiera servir para cubrirse mejor del clima. Lo único que encontró fue una manta morada, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió completamente, ignorando por completo el viento que la empujaba y dejó la manta allí a la luz para que él la viera y se la llevara, se escondió en una esquina para observar a la persona, pero no pudo, fue demasiado rápido para ella. _

No entendía el porque, de que él la hubiera espiado durante tantos días, se le ocurrían tantas razones y sin embargo ninguna encajaba con el comportamiento de él. El bosque se hacia más espeso a medida que avanzaban, ahora iban solos, habían perdido a los demás jounin entre el espeso follaje del bosque.

_Durante el quinto día no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, pero al sexto día, al llegar a su casa se percató que sobre la mesa estaba su manta y además había un almohadón de color negro, feliz se acercó a éste y lo abrazó, el olor de él estaba impregnado en el almohadón, sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas. "¿cómo me puedo enamorar de alguien que no conozco?" _

-No lo se- de aquel recuerdo no habían pasado veinticuatro horas.

_Esa mañana se sorprendió cuando escuchó de la hokage que un intruso había entrado a Konoha y que probablemente fuera muy poderoso, se calculaba que había llegado hace seis días aproximadamente, ella se puso pálida, sabía que era la persona que la había estado siguiendo, y la ira la invadió. Salió corriendo en busca de aquel hombre..._

Ahora que lo tenia en frente se dio cuenta quien era, pero eso en vez de aclarar sus dudas, solo las aumentaba de una manera desesperante; se sentía humillada, "¿cómo fue capaz de jugar así con mis sentimientos?" pensó.

Entonces el se detuvo.

Lentamente se dio vuelta para encararla; aquel rostro pálido que había alimentado sus peores pesadillas la observaba con una mirada que ella no podía definir, no era su habitual sonrisa de superioridad tan fría, mas bien parecía "¿triste?".

-Anko- dijo tranquilamente, como si fueran alumno y sensei.

Anko no pudo contenerse.

-maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte así de mí?- respondió ésta con los ojos llorosos, conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenia de llorar.

Él no dijo nada. La miro fijamente como esperando la reacción de la muchacha, ésta le tiró todos los kunais que andaba trayendo, los que él esquivó fácilmente, en el estado de dolor tan profundo en el que se encontraba y al verse sin armas, se lanzó contra él, con el puño levantado y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sin embargo el shinobi no se movió de su lugar, el puño lo impacto de lleno en el pecho y él la tomo de aquella mano para que pudiera escapar.

Él tenia la mano de Anko fuertemente agarrada y aunque ,esta forcejeara con todas sus fuerzas, él no la soltaba, finalmente ella desistió, quedándose en aquella posición y mirando el piso.

-¿ Acaso no te basta con quitarme la libertad? ¿O es que también necesitas destruir mis sentimientos?- pregunto desesperada.

- Lo lamento Anko- fue lo único que respondió el shinobi, con la mano que tenía libre obligo a Anko subir su rostro para que ambos se quedaran viendo fijamente, la mirada de él mostraba tristeza, de esa que se lleva guardada durante mucho tiempo, la mirada de ella mostraba confusión, y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, al sentir el aroma que la había estado siguiendo durante casi una semana .

"Esto no esta bien" decía su mente, pero su mirada seguía enganchada con la de él, lentamente, el ninja soltó el puño de ella y deslizó su mano por su cadera firmemente, como queriendo descubrir algo lejos de su entendimiento, este contacto hizo estremecer a la kunoichi..

-¿Qué es lo que tienes...- pregunto el shinobi-...que no me ha permitido dormir por las noches desde que nos encontramos en un lugar similar a este? ¿Por que siempre sueño contigo? Dime!!

Y sacudió con fuerza a la kunoichi que lo miraba anonadada, ¿cómo era posible que un monstruo como el pudiera sentir? ¿estará mintiendo...o es que quizás no sea un monstruo?.

La cara de él se acercó lentamente al rostro de ella, Anko sentía su respiración entrecortada, estaba dividida en dos, la razón le decía que lo que iba a suceder no estaba bien, podría estar traicionando a su aldea, pero por otra parte, eso era lo que su corazón alguna vez había soñado en secreto y que, en la última semana había revivido en ella.

-Orochimaru...por favor...no me hagas esto- dijo con lo último que le quedaba de razón, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose por completo al contacto que él ejercía sobre ella.

Él shinobi sonrió, no una mueca como las que hacia habitualmente, sino una sonrisa sincera, ella, a la que siempre había considerado un estorbo cuando era niña, estaba allí, ya adulta y madura,y lo había cautivado, no podía entender como había podido caer en un sentimiento que el mismo había encontrado como inútil, pero aún así se encontraba en el bosque, con la que alguna vez fue su aprendiz entre sus brazos, entregándose de a poco a un sentimiento que lo recorría al igual que a ella.

Por fin sus labios se encontraron, solo fue un rose, pero en ambos algo cambió, nuevamente se besaron, aquel beso los quemaba por dentro, ninguno de los entendía como podía suceder esto,aún por sobre las mentiras, el engaño, la decepción y el odio.

Lo último que quedaba de razón en la mente de ambos desapareció completamente, el beso se hizo mas y mas intenso, ahora eran los dos brazos de su ex sensei que sostenían entre ellos a la kunoichi, los brazos de ella se entrelazaron alrededor de cuello del shinobi, como queriendo aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, cada una exploró aquel nuevo mapa en el que se encontraban, aquel beso era ardiente, desesperado; se besaron por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados por el destino ysus propias mentes, y cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron directamente a los ojos, ya sin temor ni odio, sino expresando aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento recién salían a la superficie.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Anko dubitativa, Orochimaru sonrió, era una sonrisa que le entregaba confianza a la kunoichi.

-Ya veremos- respondió y nuevamente sus labios se unieron en otro cándido beso, sabiendo que encontrarían la manera de ser felices.

FIN

**PD: dejen reviews pliss!!!!!**


End file.
